Twelve Days Of Canon 2017
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: Day 12: These were the moments they lived for. [T for now, may change to low M later in the week]. Super Rilaya. Day 6 is Smarkle.
1. sunshine & whiskey

**Day 1: How Your OTP Got Together**

 _Maya didn't think she was sunshine, but she was. After the whole mess that was sophomore year, at least something was right._

* * *

 **So thebaywindows on tumblr has twelve days of canon challenge for Girl Meets World, since we don't know if netflix can pick it up or not because there's this whole mess with Disney being a show hog, and the fact that they're stingy with money and probably also axed GMW because of Rowan identifying as queer by not putting a label on her sexuality, like that combined with the current political climate.**

 **Well I'm bisexual as fuck and I love lesbians, even though I haven't written them as much because I have never actually fooled around with a girl yet, since I met my boyfriend when I was a freshman and he was a sophomore, and we haven't found a good girl yet, plus a lot of other stuff, and I don't really want our relationship to change when we've been together for so long and we're probably going to get married.**

 **But lesbian porn is great.**

* * *

Riley broke up with Lucas three months ago, on the last day of sophomore year. She probably had waited too long, but Lucas had noticed her getting distant and that her feelings weren't in it. He didn't take it hard at all. Farkle and Smackle had broken up over winter break their sophomore year, and now Smackle was with Zay. Both Farkle and Lucas were pining after a new girl in their school, who was pretty mysterious compared to the amount of scars she had and the fact that she stayed alone except for another girl who her father had said was her cousin. That was the only thing he could reveal without breaking teacher confidentiality.

She loved Lucas, but she didn't love him like that. She did at first, but then she realized that she really did love him like a brother. It wasn't his fault, Cowboys were great and he would make someone a great husband, even a great father (with the way he played with Auggie and Ava and interacted with Maya's new baby sisters) someday. When she was so confused about her feelings, she turned to the internet, because she didn't know if she would get a clear answer of her parents.

As much as she liked the way guys at least looked, she didn't have feelings for them. It occurred to her that she would star at the woman who was undressed on the tv (aka Red Planet Diaries) or the girls playing beach volleyball or doing gymnastics in the olympics. The breeches the horsewomen wore didn't do anything bad either. Lucas had taken them back to Texas as friends, and she and Maya dressed up and English riders for fun, because one cliche in western books or movies was the uptight english rider falling for that hot cowboy.*

She couldn't keep her eyes off of Maya that day, or any day after that. Now, it was time for their annual sleepover the night before school started. It was now or never. She couldn't hide something this big, and Maya deserved to know how she felt.

"Maya, bay window at midnight." Riley hugged her, able to smell her sweet yet tart green apple scent (from her signature shampoo). "Why?" Maya's face twisted in confusion, holding Riley a little longer than usual. "I'll tell you at midnight." Riley smiled at Maya, trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

"Ok." Maya and Riley did their usual sleepover activities, like watching High School Musical (the first and third, and not the second), and getting through as much Red Planet Diaries as they could before either of them fell asleep. Though this time, Maya had snuck a bottle of whiskey from her mom and Shawn. "We're not going to get drunk. How about we just each take a shot?"

"I guess. But that's it." Riley insisted. "Ok. I'll go first." Maya filled the cap from the whiskey and down it like a pro. She just shrugged. "Your turn." She refilled the cap and handed it to Riley.

Riley held the cap steady . She tried to drink it as fast as Maya, but was a little too sow. "Eww that is disgusting. We're never going that again!"

"Well you're not." Maya chuckled.

This time, it was Maya who dozed off first. Probably because Riley was too anxious.

 _5 minutes to midnight._

"Maya... Maya..." Riley nudged Maya awaked. "Huh? Is Huckleberry here?" Maya mumbled, confused. Riley frowned. "No peaches, It's almost midnight." Maya looked at Riley. "Oh." She looked at the digital clock on the wall. "11:57."

Riley nodded. "Yeah." She chuckled. Maya gave her a serious look. "What's so important that we had to wait until midnight to go to the bay window?" She wondered.

"Come find out." Riley took Maya's hand, and led her to the bay window. She took a deep breath as the numbers on the digital clock rolled over to midnight. "You might not like me anymore after this, but I think I'm a lesbian."

Maya wasn't skeptical, but she played the part. "Though you dated Lucas and I've seen you oogle boys all the time." She looked into Riley's eyes.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel that like of love towards boys, I just think they look pretty." Riley swallowed, trying to move her heart back from her throat. "But you're prettier. You're the most beautiful woman I know, and your ass looked amazing in those breeches back in Texas." She rambled.

Maya blushed, her pale skin turning a bright shade of pink. "What are you saying honey?" She had feeling that this was, but she was afraid of it, because she and Riley had been friends for so long.

"I love you Maya." Riley blurted. "And not just because we're friends." She bit her lip, watching Maya's face.

"I love you Riley. I've been so afraid to say anything, because what if you left like my dad. I'm still afraid of Shawn leaving when he's already been married to my mom longer than my dad was, since they weren't old enough to get married when they had me; and that whole thing with Huckleberry." Maya spoke so fast she had to take deep breath at the end.

"Oh peaches." Riley stroked Maya's hair. "I could never leave you, no matter what happens. Lucas still loves us, he buys us pizza when we're too broke to buy our own. And don't get me started on Uncle Shawn." Maya chuckled at that, since Lucas had already gotten a job because of the fact of him being older.

"I guess you're right. But what does this mean?" Maya asked Riley. Riley paused. "I guess this means that we act on feelings, because we've gone too long without that, and we say where it goes. Deal?"

"Deal." Maya looked into Riley's eyes again. Riley looked back into Maya's eyes, unable to stop herself from moving closer to her.

Maya kept looking at Riley, and then their lips met. They didn't even realize who kissed who first, but it was so right.

Riley giggled when she pulled away. "You're my sunshine Maya, and I need sunshine in my life."

"I'm not sunshine, I'm darkness and Thunder." Maya contested.

Riley rolled her eyes. _She just doesn't know it yet._

* * *

 **tbh the girl that Lucas and Farkle like is one of my OCs for Lab Rats that could easily be slid into the GMW world because of her wanting to leave her past behind, and her abusive mom's half sister living in NY.**

 **And Red Planet Diaries could easily be a version of Degrassi that just takes place in space.**

 ***I may or not have made that up, but as I can attest, breeches are where it's at for making asses look good. And good jeans. *cough * peyton riding the bull *cough***

 **Also, I labeled this with the year because who knows, we might do this next year depending on things in the fandom. Not that I don't want GMW to get renewed, but who the heck knows anything.**

 **Also, this might change to a low M later in the week.**


	2. lips like licorice

**Day 2: Their first kiss.**

 _It just took one kiss for Maya to realize that the soulmate she has words for is platonic._

* * *

 **This is an AU to 'sunshine & whiskey', and is both Soulmateverse and Omegaverse. It takes place in the universe that 'In New York You Can Be A New Man' set up, aka "There's a Million Things I Haven't Done (Just You Wait)".**

 **Yes, the titles are heavily Hamilton inspired but the story is not, aside for Lucas being a new man in New York. Get it? XD**

* * *

Maya had been grappling with her feelings for so long, since about the summer before freshman year of high school. Now here they were, their first day of Junior year, and a lot of things had happened since then. Farkle and Smackle, both betas, had had a pregnancy scare over the summer, and her and Riley had long since fully presented, as it was harder to tell if a female was an omega or alpha until their scent fully came in and then finished puberty. There were a lot more difference between male omegas compared to male alphas, plus all females smelled at least slightly sweet regardless of dynamic. Though to be fair, both Maya and Riley had finished puberty sort of late. Omegas in their classes were already starting to miss classes for heats by the time they finished puberty.

Some of their classmates had even begun to meet their soulmates since high school was such a bigger world. Maya felt like she didn't have a soulmate, even though she did had words, they were very confusing. _You're prettier, with a lot less scars._ Right on her left shoulder. Unless someone from the hood, other than Carla or Rene, was her soulmate, platonic or other, she didn't otherwise know who it could be.

But soulmate or not, Maya loved Riley. Everyday she was tempted to do something. _Anything._ Whether it was her or what. Her lips looked like they would be the sweetest candy she had ever tasted.

As expected, Maya presented as an Alpha, and Riley as an Omega. They only reason they were still allowed to have sleepovers was because they had been best friends for so long. Although sleepovers were restricted until Riley had her first heat and could go on suppressants.

God, Maya wanted to be the one to help Riley through her heats so bad. She knew how to be careful, and since she was an alpha, her omega mother and alpha Shawn had gifted her a stash of condoms. (Katy and Karmit had never been mated, just married.) It had been so embarrassing, but Maya knew that none of them were ready for kids, especially her. She wasn't ready to be a father.

Today. Today she would make her move. Riley scented like she would have her first heat soon, (Maya had smelt Katy's heats before. Eww.) and Maya needed to protect her from any boneheaded alphas that would try and do something to her.

Maya waited, and she stopped Riley before lunch. "Hey Riley, do you remember when Zoe and Rasha first kissed on Degrassi?" They had binge watched season 3 of Degrassi: Next Class over the weekend. It was all they had with Red Planet Diaries gone.

Riley giggled. "Of course I do. We just watched it on Saturday, silly. Why?" She looked at Maya.

"Because… this." Maya pushed Riley against the lockers, careful enough to be gentle, and kissed her. Riley kissed back, holding on to her waist, which was the only thing she could reach at that point. (Maya had grown a good few inches taller when it was clear that she was an alpha.)

They may not have had words connecting them, but it felt like they were soulmates. All that was left now was to mate, and see where life took them, because they had words for were totally platonic. After all, Riley did have words for Farkle, and obviously she only liked him as a friend, and Farkle and Smackle had words for each other; _obviously_ Smarkle wasn't just a friendship.

* * *

 **Most betas, ie Farkle and Smackle, don't have platonic soulmates, or if they do, they have multiple soulmarks, this is because the mating process between betas is lot less binding than the one between Alphas and Omegas, and soul-bonding is a very permanent process.**

 **But even if soulbonding is more permanent than an alpha and an omega mating, it's still very hard to break a mating.**

 **Oh, small spoiler, Maya's (obviously platonic) soulmate will be Lucas' non- platonic soulmate. In fact, Lucas only has a mark for her.**

 **And in the world of omegaverse, no matter the gender, the gestating parent is the mother and the impregnating parent is the mother. Like if Farkle was an omega and Smackle an Alpha, instead of them being betas, them if they got pregnant, Farkle would be the mom and Smackle the dad.**

 **And obviously Maya and Riley saw Lucas on the subway but they didn't meet because of Lucas being different but not Girl Meets World of Terror 3 different. A different different. XD**


	3. take it slow

**Day 3: "we've been dating for a month can't we just tell _?"**

 _After seeing what some senior guys did to some of their friends, Riley worries. Maya is there so comfort (and protect) her._

* * *

 **This does take place in the 'sunshine & whiskey' verse, unlike lips like licorice. I did an AU for first kiss because since when you not kiss someone when you tell you like them (or kiss them instead of telling them), unless you've just met them for the first time and then it was a mutual decision to go on a date.**

 **Warning for homophobic language and bullying.**

* * *

Maya was frustrated. She and Riley had been dating for almost month, and all she wanted to do was shower Riley with affection, but for the past week Riley was getting nervous and pushing her away. Riley kissed her first, so what was the big deal? Like Kristen Stewart was likely as lesbian, or at least bisexual. (Maya had only watched the Twilight movies for Riley. Only for Riley.) Also, even though she didn't care, about him. Tony Stark was totally bisexual, as if there totally wasn't anything between him and Steve*

It was exactly a month since they started dating when Maya took Riley to the bay window. She sat next to her like always, but this time felt different. "Come on Riley, we've been dating for a month, can't we just tell our friends? They probably already know, anyways." Maya played with Riley's hair. (She really loved playing with hair.)

Riley shook her head. "No…" She buried her face in Maya's shoulder. Maya frowned. "Why not?" She held Riley close to her. Riley blinked, her lips quivering. "What if they don't like us anymore?" She whimpered. Maya frowned even more. "What makes you think that they won't like us anymore, honey?" Riley looked at Maya with wide eyes. "Because we're gay."

"Who told you that there's anything wrong with being gay?" Maya asked Riley. "Some senior guy called Dave and Hunter faggots on Monday, and he pushed Sarah after she called him a jerk for calling Brenda a dyke." Back-of-the-class Brenda, now know as just Brenda, had because at least a little more outgoing since middle, and her hair had obviously gotten shorter with the name that guy called her. She and Sarah were together as well as Dave (yes, Corp Chip Dave) and Hunter.

Maya looked at Riley. "Are you really worried about what one dipshit guy thinks about people who like the same gender? You know I could deck him, and that Sarah would have punched him back if she wasn't so worried about how it would look on her permanent record." She sighed. "And you know that Farkle and Lucas have to be bisexual if they're going share Breana with each other." Breana (and her cousin Andy, who is a girl btw you perverts), had since been inducted into their circle of friends, though they still didn't know how Breana got all of her scars, but that was another matter.

"But at least they are with someone of the opposite gender. What if the guy says something to us in front of ours friends?" Riley looked at Maya with pleading eyes. "Then I will fucking kill him before you dad can even give him detention. Nobody does anything to my honey." Maya threatened. Riley snuggled closer to Maya. "I guess we could tell Farkle, Lucas, Breana, Zay, Smackle and Andy. But our parents are a different story."

"I know." Maya sighed wistfully. Shawn and Katy were trying to potty train her 2 year old baby twin sisters, and the Matthews had dealt, and were still dealing with a miscarriage. They had enough to be upset about. "Thank you peaches." Riley kissed Maya's cheek. "Of course honey." Maya stole a kiss on Riley's lips.


	4. sea(horse)s of love

**Day 4: Any date of your choice**

 _Riley drags Maya to the aquarium. Chaos [doesn't] ensue._

* * *

 **Like I'm never been to the planetarium, plus that's Riarkle's thing. and I'm taking Zoology, though I know stuff because seahorses are my favorite, we haven't learned about them yet. This current unit has starfish, and we're dissecting one of those starting thursday (1/12).**

 **And it's stupid that I haven't been to the Planetarium when it's only an hour away. But I'm going into Pre-Veterinary when I go to college in the fall, just like Lucas.**

* * *

"Maya, Maya, Maya!" Riley jumped up and down excitedly.

Maya looked up from her phone. "What?" Her mom had just texted her. "The aquarium has a free day today!" Riley cheered. "It doesn't open until 9, so we have plenty of time to go!" She grinned. Her and Maya had been waken up by a thunderstorm, so they were up really early. It had stopped raining shortly after they woke up, and it wasn't expected to start again until that night.

"What's at the aquarium?" Maya asked Riley, know that almost anything could have gotten her so excited. "A lot of things. Fish, dolphins, seahorses…" Riley giggled. Maya gave Riley a puzzled look. "What's so special about seahorses? Unless you're talking about the guy carrying the eggs." She wondered, so tired she didn't know exactly what she was talking about.

"No, not that. And you're not going to find out until we go to the aquarium." Riley laughed. She was so happy ever since they came out to their group of friends, whom has already known, like Maya expected. Though it was nice to actually admit it so that they could be more openly affectionate to each other. Their parents had figured it out soon after, and they were happy. The only new stipulation for sleepovers was that they had to keep the door to their room open whenever Auggie or Maya's sisters were awake.

"Fine, I'll go to the aquarium with you." Maya chuckled. "Yay!" Riley hugged Maya. Maya looked up as she sawa disheveled, unshaven Cory approach the doorway. "Jeez Mr. Matthews." Maya looked at him. "Be quiet, you'll wake Auggie." Cory hissed before starting to walk away.

"Wait daddy!" Riley said. Cory turned and looked at her. "Could we have some money so that we can see the dolphin show and get lunch at the aquarium?" Riley asked him. "I guess. Just let me get my wallet." Cory grumbled. "Thank you daddy." Riley said before he walked away again.

~***GMW***~

When Rilaya (their friends had given them a ship name…) finally got to the aquarium, Riley made a beeline for the exhibit that had the most seahorses, dragging Maya with her. _Go figure_. Maya thought, following Riley. Riley quickly pointed out a purplish colored seahorse that had a slightly lighter colored, rounded belly. "Look!" Riley smiled at Maya. Maya help as smile at Riley's childish actions. It was kinda adorable, in it's own special way.

"Yes Riley, that seahorse is very pretty." Maya agreed, taking out her sketchbook. "And very fat." Riley giggled at Maya's comment. "And do you know why he's so fat?" Maya thought for a moment. "No, why?" She asked Riley. "Because he's pregnant." Riley grinned. "But he's a male." Maya stared at her. Riley laughed. "Peaches, you know that he's not pregnant in the traditional sense, the female deposits the eggs into his pouch." She explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Maya was really confused now. Riley knew that science wasn't her favorite subject, nor math. Riley's face broke out into a grin. "Because silly, some species of seahorses mate for life, and even if they don't, the female still takes care of the male throughout the entire pregnancy." Riley smiled widely, grinning at Maya. Maya still didn't get it. "Is there something you're not telling me? Did I get you pregnant somehow? Did you get Huckleberry to donate sperm?" She couldn't tell you how confused she was.

Riley rolled her eyes, grabbing one of Maya's hands. "No Maya, I'm not pregnant. We're both girls, and we're still in high school. It means that I want to spend _the rest of my life_ with _you_. I don't want anything to happen to us like your parents, or my grandparents on my mom's side. I want us to be honey and peaches, together forever. Even if something happens and we're just friends. Which I hope doesn't happen." Riley rambled on, kissing Maya when she was done rambling as the crowd that has gathered around them cheered.

Maya was shocked. She almost (key word being _almost_ ) didn't kiss Riley back. It had looked to her like Riley was going to propose, when they were only seniors in high school at that point. Maya just laughed at the irony when the butterflies in her stomach settled down. "I love you." She whispered. Riley just giggled. "I love you."

One big step at a time.

* * *

 **Wow. I was very worried I wasn't going to get this done before midnight. (12/1 central time). Now after I post this everywhere, time for my choir homework.**

 **Riley's childishness with pointing out the seahorses is based on what I do all the time, with aunts, birds, stray cats (our neighborhoods has tons of them, and we even adopted one), people walking dogs etc. Although I am on the autism spectrum like Farkle would be, and Riley is not.**


	5. diggin' the dancing queen

**Day 5: school dance proposal/experience**

 _Riley asks Maya to prom in the best possible way._

* * *

 **And yes, Mamma Mia! Lyrics as the title. XD Like I want to see it so, so bad! Lol Like musicals are the best thing since sliced bread.**

* * *

Senior prom was coming up fast. Riley knew exactly how she was going to ask Maya. She didn't want Maya to just assume like her and Lucas with the Semi-Formal incident all those years ago. She was going to go all out. Maya Hart deserved the world, and Riley Matthews was going to give it to her.

Riley was a woman with a plan. She got Breana and Andy involved because they were also good at art, while Lucas would distract Maya to make it happen. The rest of the cheerleading squad besides her, the captain, helped her with the dance routine. Zay even taught them some hip hone. The song Riley chose was the best mash up of musicals ever: Alexander Hamilton from _Hamilton_ , Dancing Queen from _Mamma Mia!_ , and Out Tonight from _RENT_. Riley just loved musicals, and the Hamilton song would let Farkle rap while giving Andy and Breana a minute to ready the poster to hand to her, and Smackle the flowers. Plus music and plays were just another form of Maya's favorite thing, art.

Riley had practiced the dance routine so much that she would do in it in her sleep. Maya had gotten suspicious a few times because of Riley not letting her want her practice. Riley had distracted her when she tried to question her about it by making out with her. Maya being Maya, it worked, at least for a short amount of time. Twice Riley almost spilled the beans, but she held her ground and refused to tell Maya.

Today was the day. Friday, March 31st, 2017. Enough time so that Maya and Riley could coordinate their dresses, but not too far away so that it was too early. After all, prom was May 12th. Riley had worn her costume under her clothes in true ala Clark Kent. The poster was in Andy's locker because she never used it. Miraculously, everyone in the clique eight had the same lunch period and history class like always.

Riley got a pass to leave English early so she could go to the bathroom. Her and Maya usually walked to lunch together, and between lunch and english was not her normal bathroom schedule. Riley took off her outer layer of clothes, revealing a very glittery purple jumpsuit. Her makeup was fine, she only needed to apply more lipstick.

Andy and Breana met Riley outside the cafeteria with the poster. "How did you get out of class early too?" Riley asked them. "I used the morning sickness excuse." Breana said. 'I'm her cousin." Andy chuckled, swishing her black hair. Riley nodded. "Zay's coming in a minute." Just then Zay came running down the hallway with a battery powered portable radio for Riley's cd. "I'm here, I'm here." Riley chuckled. "Thank you so much you guys." Riley said, hugging Zay and then Breana and Andy. "I can't wait to meet baby Minkus-Friar, but I can wait six more months."

Farkle flushed while Breana chuckled a bit. "You mean babies." She corrected Riley. "You're having twins?" Riley asked. "Yes, now I see Lucas coming with Maya!" Breana hissed. "Now!" Riley commanded Zay, getting into position. Zay turned on the music when he saw Riley and Maya lock eyes. Riley lip synced along as Farkle rapped, swaying her hips as she started the routine she knew like the back of her hand. She did a backflip when 'Alexander Hamilton' blended into 'Dancing Queen'. This time she didn't lip sync, she actually sang, though she changed the lyrics a bit.

"You're diggin' the dancing queen." Riley sang, twirling closer to Maya. "Will you take me out tonight?" Riley transitioned seamlessly into the last part of the mashup as Breana handed her the poster, small baby bump and all.

Riley help the poster drawn out in front of her. It had a drawing of her and Maya like something from an anime, with the words ' **#Prom2017**?' and ' **#Rilaya** '. She grinned at a speechless Maya. "Maya Penelope Hunter, will you be my dancing queen and go to the prom with me?" She asked the blushing blonde beauty.

"Oh my god, Riley!" Maya exclaimed. Smackle walked up the flowers, a very colorful bouquet of Tulips, Maya's favorite kind of flower, and handed them to Riley. "Thanks Smack." Riley whispered, grinning at Maya. "I believe these are for you." She handed the tulips to Maya. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful blonde." Maya was speechless again, almost shaking. "Riley…" She took a moment to compose herself. "I can't believe that you would do something like that for me. And you got all of our friends involved, even Breana and Andy. That was so amazing honey." Maya babbled. "Of course I'll go to the prom with you." She wiped a stray tear away with her hand not holding the tulips.

"Oh peaches, you don't have to cry. You deserve everything you've always wanted and a lot more. I want to give you the world." Riley grabbed Maya's free hand, handing Zay the poster before using her other hand to wipe another tear away from Maya's cheek. Maya giggled. Riley kissed her after that, muffling any further laughter.

Even if they didn't end up being the prom queens, they were queens.

* * *

 **I based the dates on when my senior prom is. :) Even though I made my boyfriend take me to his last year, I'm going to drag him to mine and show off my college aged boyfriend. Plus it's at a different venue, so the venue will have space for more people.**

 **And like it's been established of Riley being a cheerleader in middle school, so she could easily be one in high school, especially with Zay helping her with the routines, because there are male cheerleaders. I haven't seen any at my high school out in the wild, but I know they're there.**

 **Also, I totally love musicals, and it only makes sense that Riley would like them.**


	6. just keep bleeding love

**Day 6: Day of Angst**

 _As soulmates, they shared each other's pain. [The summer before junior year.]_

Warnings: Mentions of Child abuse, Ableism, and self-harm.

* * *

 **For angst Day I could only think of Smarkle angst, not Rialaya angst.**

 **Credit to AuburnRed (archive of our own, ) for the idea of Jennifer abusing Stuart and Farkle, go read her series 'The Minkaid'.**

 **Credit to artsypikedhair (archeieve of our own) for the idea of Smackle having been abused of her Asperger's.**

 **My thing is that even if Farkle doesn't have Asperger's, he could still be on the autism spectrum. Like me having been diagnosed as being on the autism spectrum, just before I started high school, explained so many things.**

 **This takes place before 'lips like licorice' and after 'In New York You Can Be A New Man', but it could also stand alone.**

* * *

Since they were soulmates, and they obviously liked each other, Farkle and Smackle knew that they would be together. Platonic soulmates were a bad thing for betas, well that's what the stereotype, especially now that you could meet people over the internet, because surely it would even easier to tell if someone said your soulmate words. They were the lucky ones, having been at least friends since middle school, which wasn't entirely normal for soulmates, but they were Smarkle. As betas, and intellectuals, they needed to stick together. It was fitting, really, that they would end up with each other when they both ended up with an Autism Spectrum Disorder. Of course, Smackle has Asperger's, while they didn't entirely know what Farkle had.

If there ever was an abusive mothers club, they were it. Jennifer was just messed up, while her mother disguised her psychopathy as wanting her darling Isadora to be prim and proper. There was so many times she was yelled at, even hit when she didn't do anything wrong. It was better for her to be more interested in science then in boys, as science alone wouldn't get her pregnant or taint her for her soulmate. [Smackle understood if you didn't meet your soulmate in high school, but those were the values instilled in her by her mother.]

Even then, she knew that she had memories that were blocked for whatever reason. Farkle didn't expect her to be able to unblock (or want to unblock) them, but he helped her learn to be affectionate with people other than her father, whom she didn't see very often. She wasn't fully there yet, but she was getting a lot better.

As soulmates, the crave to bond was strong, though they wanted to wait until they were read. And the summer before junior year of high school, they were. Bonding was achieved by your soulmarks touch during the act of sexual intercourse. Farkle's soulmark for Smackle was on the left side of his ribcage, and hers was on the left side of her back, so bonding was very easy to do in certain positions. It was easy for them to wait until they were ready to bond because neither of them had ever had good experiences with sex.

Smackle's gestational parent (she couldn't be called a mother) had employed her various boyfriends when Smackle got too 'out of hand' with her sensory issues and tantrums from a young age. Though some of them had refused to do what her mother wanted, so she did it herself. It had gradually progressed from just hitting, spanking and yelling to being other things.

Farkle knew what Smackle had gone through all too well. Jennifer was just like Smackle's mother, just with more alcohol and drugs in her system. It had taken too long for Farkle to be taken away from Jennifer and placed in Stuart's custody because she had lied about Stuart being the aggressor, and it was her word against his while Farkle was unconscious after he attempted to kill himself when he was 13.

The content of Smackle's home life was ignored countless times (her father tried so hard to protect his little girl from the monster attacking her) based on Smackle's nationality, income level, and the fact that Mr. Smackle didn't like with his ex and daughter, coupled with the fact that Smackle usually wore long sleeves and already had trouble communicating because of her Asperger's.

It was only after the 'Minkus v Minkus' (because Stuart and Jennifer were divorced) and 'Minkus v Basset' (after Stuart and Jennifer were divorced, this time after her whole family except for her mother) cases were publicized, and after the Minkus' were on Ellen with the Matthews' uncle Eric and his old friend Jack (Eric had never married or anything, while Jack had also had an abusive wife), did they look more closely at Smackle's home life. She couldn't even live with her Father because of some document that her mother had falsified. Stuart was fostering her, because at least his son had found his soulmate. (Jennifer had never been Stuart's soulmate, he had words on his back and nobody to show for it.)

What was interesting about Farkle and Smackle was that they didn't find out they were soulmates until after he had tried to kill himself, which was never heard of before. Despite that, Smackle had always had her soulmark for Farkle. Smackle had come to visit Farkle in the hospital. She brought flowers, sudoku, and fat pencils, normally for kids just learning how to write, but they would help playing sudoku hurt Farkle's wrists less until he healed.

"My life would be considerably empty without you, Farkle." She had said, placing her hand on one of his. The left side of Farkle's ribcage started to tingle. He leaned his head up closer to her, unsure of what exactly to say. Smackle leaned in, closing the gap as she kissed him. "I don't know what I would do without you, Smackle." Farkle whispered, not realizing until later that he had gained a new soulmark, alongside the one he already had for Riley, his platonic soulmate.

Just as she had stood by him, Farkle stayed by Smackle's side. He didn't survive (albit with scars going up the length of his forearms) for nothing. He was appalled when her learned that her mother's actions were derived from the fact that she had asperger's. Jennifer had always been a bad person, even before Farkle came along.

Trying to help Smackle was the only reason why Farkle had agreed to go on the Ellen show in the first place. Abusive women were more common than ever, and yet they were still being ignored. As if it fair to their husbands or wives, it definitely wasn't fair to their children.

~***GMW***~

Farkle had went to Smackle after he heard her having a nightmare. He held her close, rubbing her back while mumbling sweet things in her ear. "Farkle… Farkle… Farkle…" Smackle mumbled, shaking a little bit. Farkle held her tight, trying to let her sleeping body know that he was protecting it.

When she whimpered, Farkle knew that Smackle was waking up. "It's alright Isabear." He whispered, kissing her forehead before running his fingers through her hair. Smackle glanced at Farkle, still recovering from her nightmare. "I know what I want to change my first name to now." She told Farkle. With Topanga's help, they had successfully gotten Smackle emancipated. She only wanted to change her first name since her mother had picked it out. Smackle was her father's last name, and he had picked out her middle name. (Martha, yes, after Martha Washington.)

Farkle looked at Smackle. "What do you want to change your name to?" He asked her. Smackle smiled at Farkle. "Just Isabelle. That way I can still keep all my nicknames, and the name wasn't given to me by someone who hurt me." She explained. "Sounds perfect." Farkle agreed. "We'll tell Topanga tomorrow." Smackle nodded. "Ok." She agreed, snuggling into Farkle.

~***GMW***~

After they consummated their relationship (and bonded as soulmates), Smackle and Farkle had continued to have an intimate relationship. It was healing,for them to be together like that. Not only was it a big step in the relationship, but also in their healing process. They were very careful. Farkle always wore a condom, and Smackle took her birth control pills like she was supposed to.

But in the middle of July, halfway to junior year, Smackle fell ill. It didn't go away, and started to get other symptoms, so frightened, she went to Farkle. "Farkle dearest," Smackle swallowed the bile threatening to come up from her throat. "Yes dear?" Farkle asked her, concerned. "Could you get a pregnancy test?" Smackle blurted out."I taste purple." She said before she fainted.

When smackle came to, she was lying in a hospital bed. "I'm sorry Smack. I just got really scared, so I had my dad drive us to the hospital." Farkle held her hand. "It's alright dearest." Smackle whispered. "Have any doctors been in here yet?" She asked Farkle. Farkle chewed on his lip. "Yes, they have." He couldn't hold it in any longer. "You're pregnant, only four weeks along at most." Farkle was almost prepared for Smackle to faint again. "I understand. Is your father upset?" Smackle asked Farkle.

"He's not upset, just worried about you, Isabear. We both are." Farkle held Smackle in his arms. Their world has been turned upside down.

A month later the product of their love was ripped away from them. That's why their friends thought that it was just a pregnancy scare.

* * *

 **I believe that even without this, Smackle is sort of a private person, and as close as Farkle is to Riley and Maya, Farkle wouldn't betray Smackle's trust by telling them.**

 **Plus with all the things, they've been through, they would need a little more time to grieve.**


	7. just getting started

**Day 7: High School Graduation**

 _Today was the first day of the rest of their lives._

* * *

 **Oh my god. this would have been up so much sooner if I actually had time to start it before school started yesterday (I was barely on time- and I have Zoology first period), and if my laptop hadn't decided to be an asshole right when I decided to just type up what I have and finish it in the computer.**

 **I hate when things are late! Or I'm late!**

 **Like today's prompt was the hardest, even if I've been listening to the High School Musical 3 soundtrack almost non stop for at least a week. But oh my god, I'm making it work if it's the last thing I do. Because in just a few short months, I'll be in the same place.**

 **Any and All High School Musical references are completely my fault.**

* * *

Maya shook Riley awake. "Riley, wake up! We're graduating today!" She laughed. Riley yawned before looking at the clock. "I'm surprised you're up so early." She said before she yawned. "Yeah, well, I finally get to get out of that place, and I get to do it with you by my side." Maya grinned. "You mom made breakfast." Riley chuckled. "Let's go eat." She held Maya's hand even though the kitchen was barely 10 feets away.

Topanga beamed at Maya and Riley. "I can't believe you're graduating today! And Riley, you're Salutatorian! I'm so proud of you." She hugged Riley. "I'm proud of both of you." She hugged Maya when she was done hugging Riley. Maya chuckled. "Thank you Mrs. Matthews." Topanga smiled. "You're welcome Maya. She ruffled Maya's hair. "I made waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs and we have orange juice." She told Maya and Riley. "Yummy!" Riley giggled. "Thank you mommy." Topanga smiled. "You're welcome sweetie. I just need to drop this paper off at my firm and then I'll be back before your father and I need to be at the school. I'm ok with the two of you carpooling with Farkle, Lucas, and Breana, but whoever is driving needs to drive safely."

"I know." Riley said. "Is there anything else?" She asked Topanga. Topanga grinned. "Yep. Start a betting pool on the genders of the Minkus- Friar babies. We did that when we have you, Riley, and it was hilarious." She chuckled. Riley laughed. "We already did. The option for two girls is tied with the option of a girl and a boy." She giggled. "They don't entirely know if they want to find out the genders, and at the last appointment the babies were being shy on the ultrasound."

"You were shy on ultrasound too." Topanga kissed Riley's forehead. "I really have to go, otherwise I won't get to the school on time." She grabbed her briefcase. "Bye mom." Riley started to make herself a plate. "Bye other mom." Maya sat at the table next to Riley. Riley looked at Maya. "What if we had kids?" Maya almost spit out her orange juice. "What are you talking about?" She composed herself, eating a piece of bacon. "I was just thinking about mini mes and yours running around since Farkle, Breana, and Lucas are having babies." Riley told Maya. "You're so good with Melody and Harmony." Melody and Harmony were Maya's half sisters.

"Oh." Maya said, continuing to eat. "Let's talk about this later. We have to get ready for our absolute last day in the hellhole they call high school." Riley rolled her eyes. "At least we got to be with our friends. They didn't talk about how Riley was in London sophomore year. "Yeah." Maya led Riley into her room so they could change and do each other's hair and makeup. At Abigail Adams, the girls wore red graduation robes, while the guys wore white. Riley had a green dress with flowers on it to wear underneath, and Maya had a black dress to wear.

~***GMW***~

Once they were at the ceremony, the wait was agonizing. First they had to wait for the ceremony to check in with the teacher they were assigned to, and then they had to wait for the ceremony to actually start. The principal's speech was so boring, at least to Maya, and she couldn't even sit or stand by Riley or any of their other friends because it was all in alphabetical order.

It took all of Maya's concentration to sit still while she was waiting for her name to be called. All she could do was listen for her friends who has last name in the beginning of the alphabet. "Isaiah Babineaux… Brenda Barker... Sarah Carpenter… Daven Cooper... Breana Davenport… Hunter Davis… Lucas Friar…" She watched them all walked across the stage and get their pseudo diplomas. She felt bad for Breana because not only was she visibly pregnant at graduation, but she was surrounded by strangers. "Maya Hunter." Maya stood up and walked across the stage. She shook hands with the principal before receiving her fake diploma. She went to a spot next to a boy she didn't know where another would stand besides her. She had legally adopted her, and she was proud to have his last name.

"Riley Matthews… Farkle Minkus… Andy Reinhart… Isadora Smackle…" Maya watched all of her friends get their fake diplomas before they got through all the students. The assistant principal stayed at the podium. "Now I would like to announce our Valedictorians and Salutatorians. This year we have three valedictorians, which is pretty unusual. And the valedictorians are Breana Davenport, Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle. The three of time tied for a gpa that is exactly 4.0 all the years throughout their whole time here at Abigail Adams High."

Farkle met Breana halfway to the podium and held her hand. She had gotten so many comments and dirty looks when her stomach started getting bigger that Texas Lucas had come out a few times, even if everyone knew that the three of the were dating, and that Farkle's family could support a baby.

Smackle was the first one to get the podium, which was planned, so she started speaking. What she was going to say today was different than at graduation practice, for a good reason. "Since I thought that either Farkle or Breana would be valedictorian, I had not prepared a speech." Which was a total lie. "Instead, I would like to give the podium to Farkle." About half of the people clapped, the others were confused.

Farkle went up to the podium after Smackle left it. "Thank you Smackle." He looked at the audience. He knew his mother and father, Lucas' mother, and Breana's aunt were all in their somewhere. "High School is usually the greatest time of our lives. It's our last chance to act like kids, and also our chance to prepare ourselves before we go off into the real world. There are ups and down, and sometimes we make mistakes. The biggest mistake I made turned out to be the happiest mistake I could ever make. I would like to have Breana come up now, and also our boyfriend, Lucas Friar."

There were murmurs and whispers throughout the crowded, but nobody tried to stop what they were trying to do. Lucas stood next to Farkle, grinning. They both stood on one side of the podium, facing Breana. "I, Lucas Friar, and I, Farkle Minkus, are in love with you, Breana Davenport. We don't know what we would do without you. Would you do us the honor of marrying us, even if it will be a mess that only Utah or Las Vegas could sort out? My (his) father has company offices in Las Vegas and Salt Lake City." Farkle and Lucas spoke together. By the time they were done, Breana was crying, and she ran up to hug them as they both put an engagement ring on her finger.

After the cheers and murmurs died down, the assistant principal walked back up to the podium and cleared her throat. "After all of that, I would like to announce our salutatorians, Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews! Lucas Friar is a scholar athlete while Riley has been a scholar, cheerleader, and friend to all." Farkle and Breana stood off to the side while Riley walked to the podium before Lucas.

Riley chuckled. "I've known Lucas since I was in 7th grade, and he certainly doesn't have a speech prepared." It was a way to poke fun at how all his and Farkle's focus was on the proposal- which she was so happy to be a part of. Breana was so lucky to have them after everything that had happened to her, and she deserved to finally have the baby she wanted, after countless times she hadn't wanted to do the deed that made babies, but wanted the actual babies anyways, and they didn't make it.

Lucas chuckled, letting Riley keep talking. "Building on what Farkle said before the focus went to something other than graduation-" Everyone laughed. "High School is a place of knowledge, figuring out who you want to be, and lifelong friendships. I'm really glad I got to know you all, especially those who have always been in my father's history class, all three years I've been here." Riley walked with Lucas, Breana and Farkle until they had to go back to their spots.

The principal walked up to the podium. "I now pronounce you graduates of Abigail Adams High. Congratulations to the class of 2017!" All of the kids threw their caps in the air, and some kissed each other.

~***GMW***~

"I'm so proud of you baby girl." Katy said, hugging Maya with one arm because she was holding Melody, a chubby cheeked toddler that was the spitting image of Shawn had he been a girl. "Thanks mom." Maya hugged Katy back. "I'm proud of you too kiddo." Shawn hugged Maya next. He was holding Harmony, who looked like a mix between Katy and Shawn. "Thank you dad." Maya smiled. Shawn was her dad, not anybody else.

Riley skipped over to the blended family. "Peaches, we're taking pictures over there. Hi Shawn and Katy. Oh my god, those two are getting so adorable." She babbled, getting distracted by the twin toddlers. Shawn laughed. "Hi Riley." He hugged her next. "Maya, go and take pictures with your friends. We'll catch up later."

* * *

 **So because I got so stuck on this one, the prompt for today will just be a drabble, and it will go back to the regular one-shots- on sunday because after I post the drabble for today's prompt, I will start tomorrows. Because even though I don't have school on Monday, I'm trying to get my boyfriend to take me to either the Museum of Science and Industry or the Planetarium, since it's been awake since I've been to the former, and I'm never been to the planetarium, and even the last time I was either the Field Museum or the Shedd Aquarium was the biology field trips freshman year, we're going to both for Zoology this semester.**


	8. the idea

**Day 8: Double Date**

 _That idea for a double date wasn't what any of them had expected._

* * *

 **Note: The actual prompt was for a double date with another deserving couple- but this doesn't prove to be true if you're looking at the fact doesn't exist in canon- though for Lab Rats she might as well be a canon character. I write about her so much.**

 **I also only wrote about them talking about double dating, because like I said in what was supposed to be yesterday's but got put up today is that the one for today's promt is going to be short.**

 **Like we'll see how many words it is after it gets into the computer since I wrote it on paper.**

* * *

Riley and Maya held hands as they walked into Topanga's. Farkle, Breana and Lucas were already there, hogging a whole couch. "Hey guys!" Riley cheered. "I'm really glad to see you guys!" She said while Maya just waved. It was August, and Smackle had gone to Princeton while Zay was at Juilliard. Classes started that week at both schools. Zay and Smackle were going to make long distance work with phone calls and video chatting, plus Princeton was only in New Jersey versus it being in Sweden.

Breana smiled at Riley. "Just be glad Maya can't get you pregnant, because I feel like a whale." She rubbed her stomach. Lucas kissed her cheek. "You're only six months pregnant." Breana glared at him. "With twins!" She cried. "And you know how tiny I am." Farkle chuckled. "You're fun sized and adorable." He He grinned. "Come on, I'm sitting here instead of being at college right now because of you." Farkle joked.

Breana just rolled her eyes. They were taking a break so the babies could be born and Breana could exclusively breastfeed, then the three of them would go to Cornell University in Spring of 2019. However, even if they weren't going to physically go to college until then, they were taking as many gen eds as they could online already, started with the fall 2017 semester.

Riley and Maya would both go to New York University for the fall semester in 2018. They wanted to be around to help as much as they could when Breana had the babies. Maya was an Art Major, while Riley would Major in Education and Minor in History. She decided she wanted to be a teacher because her parents inspired her, and she could never be a lawyer because a lot of them are very harsh. Maya only know that she wanted to do what she loved, and that was art.

"When was the last time you guys were on a date?" Riley blurted out. Breana shrugged. "I don't know, why?" She asked Riley. "Because you have to relax before the babies come. And we should double date!" Riley squealed as Maya rolled her eyes and groaned. "What would we even do? I'm pregnant, and polyamory isn't necessarily that accepted." Breana looked at Riley. Riley thought for a moment. "We could have a movie marathon?" She suggested.

"Yeah. We're living in my room because it's like an apartment by itself, so we could use the giant tv." Farkle said. "What would we watch?" Lucas wondered. "How about Twilight?!" Riley giggled.

"Oh no." Everyone groaned.


	9. Just you and I, defying gravity

**Day 9: Wedding Proposal**

 _Maya was finally ready to spend the rest of her life with Riley._

* * *

 **Today's prompt is my favorite of all of them. You know why? Because not only am I hopeless romantic, but me and my boyfriend have discussed getting married. (We've been dating for three years, so don't get your panties in a twist!) Like when you've been dating for that long, his parents joke about you getting married, and his mom makes you a cape for your halloween costume/cosplay, yeah you're going to end up married.**

 **It's like Joshaya in mandalou52's story 'Maya Meets World'. Go read it if you haven't read it already.**

 **Like I've learned a lot about relationships both from tv and real like. I feel like it's the amount of time we've been dating and the amount of trust in our relationship that matters more than our ages of 18 next month (me) and 19 in July (him).**

 **I could write about my boyfriend all day, so on to the Rilaya portion of the episode. Lol Yay!**

* * *

Maya knew that she wanted to spend her life with Riley, she just was afraid to be married. Her mom got married when she was their age, and obviously it's didn't work out. Of course, Riley was thinking about getting married, she asked Maya about kids on graduation day for crying out loud. But after watching Farkle, Breana, and Lucas, Maya realize that some relationships just didn't work out while others did, no matter how old you were.

With how much Riley was obsessed with space (not to mention Pluto), Maya knew so many freaking space metaphors. As annoying as space metaphors are, Riley really was her gravity. Without Riley, she would be a delinquent, and she would have dropped out of high school and not graduated, just like Carla and Renee. She felt bad for them, but she didn't at the same time. They made their choices. Maya worked hard to turn her life around, even if she still liked to cause trouble sometimes.

Maya had the perfect plan. First she would take Riley out to dinner, and then instead of getting dessert at the restaurant, Maya would take Riley home where their families and friends would be waiting, with Smackle and Zay on Skype. August 20th was their 2 year anniversary of dating, because that was when Riley first admitted her feelings to Maya. Even if they had only been dating for two years, they had know each other and been best friends since they were seven. Farkle, Breana, and Lucas had been dating for less than they had when they decided they would try to get married (and not just a shotgun wedding either).

Maya picked Riley up at 6:30 pm sharp. "Are you ready Riles?" She asked Riley. Riley was so beautiful that she just wanted to take her right there. "Yeah, I'm ready peaches." Riley said. She was wearing a black body con dress that went to her knees. It left just enough to the imagination that it would be considered more modest than not.

"I have a present for you!" Riley smiled at Maya. "Oh really?" Maya asked Riley. She had worn a grey dress with splotches of color that were meant to look like paint splatters. Riley handed Maya a small box. "Open it!" She encouraged Maya. Maya tore the wrapping paper off the box before she took the lid off. "Wow!" Maya exclaimed. Inside was a charm bracelet with a few charms already on it.

"I picked out charms that would represent us." Riley explained. "A paintbrush for your art, a New York charm because New York is our home, a cat because I'm always doodling cats, and a Big Ben for the year I was in London, because even though we ignore the fact that it happened, it gave me a lot of time to think." She told Maya. "I also bought a few other charms that I'll give to you at later dates. Here." Riley opened the bracelet and clasped it on Maya's right wrist.

"It's beautiful." Maya smiled at Riley. "You'll get your present after dinner, don't worry, it's worth it, I promised." She kissed Riley. Riley kissed Maya back. "I believe you peaches. Let's go." Riley held Maya's hand as they walked to the elevator. Once downstairs, Maya led her to a cab. "A taxi? Fancy." Riley giggled. "Only the best for my girl." Maya chuckled, climbing it after Riley. Even though the restaurant wasn't that far away, the subway didn't feel special enough.

The food was ok, it wasn't bad, and it's wasn't amazing either. It didn't matter anyways, because they wouldn't remember the food, they would remember the charm bracelet, and the proposal. Even if Maya knew that Riley would say yes, she was still nervous. "Come on Riley, I have dessert back at your place." Maya told her. "And my present." Riley said. "And you present." Maya laughed. Maya and Riley took another cab back to the Matthew's apartment. Maya's nerves were building, but she couldn't back out now.

Back at Riley's apartment, Topanga and Cory were the kitchen while Katy and Shawn were standing in the living room, with Farkle, Breana, and Lucas hogging the couch. Farkle and Lucas were holding their laptops, each with either Zay or Smackle on the screen. Maya had had texted them so they could get ready.

"What's going on?" Riley wondered. She was very confused. "We thought we could have an impromptu game night." Breana said. "And we're having an adult night." Katy said. "The twins are with the babysitter." Riley finally noticed Auggie sitting in the bay window in the living room. She was confused because they didn't even have any games out.

"Let me get your present. Stay right there." Maya told Riley. Riley stayed where she was, still confused. Maya took as little time as she possibly could getting Riley's present. She came back holding a stuffed purple cat with a pink ribbon around it's neck. "A stuffed purple cat?" Riley asked Maya. "A purple cat. Look at the collar." Maya handed the stuffed cat to Riley.

Riley looked at the stuffed purple cat. A ring was attached to the pink ribbon around it's neck with a paper clip. Riley gasped. Maya smiled at Riley, carefully taking the paper clip off of the stuffed cat's ribbon collar to get the ring. She proceeded to get down on one knee.

Maya took a deep breath. "Riley Amy Matthew, I've known you since we were seven. We've only been dating for two years, but we've loved each other for long. I was scared to fall into this serious of a relationship, but I can't see myself with anyone else but you. Will you marry me?"

Riley gasped again. "Oh Maya! Of course I'll marry you!" She squealed, smiling a lot. Maya chuckled, smiling at Riley as she placed the ring on her finger. "I'm glad." She kissed Riley. Riley kissed Maya back before giggling as she pulled away. Maya giggled back at Riley.

"Cut!" Shawn said, holding up his video camera. "I captured it for posterity." He said as everyone laughed and cheered.

Topanga chuckled. "Let's have cake!"

* * *

 **I know the charm bracelet thing is a little bit overused, but I thought it was cute. I had to research wedding proposals, and they wouldn't be able to have a real cat yet since most dorms don't allow cats. Plus Riley had a thing with purple cats, so it's what would be meaningful to them.**


	10. changes

**Day 10: Bay Window Moment**

 _Two Important bay window moments._

* * *

 **So I needed an idea that fit into the series (1, 3-5, and 7-9, because 2 and 6 are part of a different series), while also taking place before Breana had her, Farkle and Lucas' babies.**

* * *

Riley was sleeping naked with her around Maya when they were woken up by one of their phones going off. "That's your phone." Riley groaned at Maya. They had gone to a party at NYU the night before, and Josh got them home safely. "Who's calling this early?" Maya groaned. "Early? It's 10 am." Riley rolled her eyes.

Maya looked at her phone. "Farkle called me. Why did he call me?" She asked Riley. "'M' is before 'R', easier to find in his contacts. Call him back! Something might be wrong with the babies! They know we went out last night!" Riley worried. Maya quickly redialed Farkle's number, waiting for him to answer. "Farkle? Hello?" She said. _"Hi Maya."_ Farkle answered. "Why did you call, you woke us up and now Riley's all worried." Maya explained. _"Because Breana's freaking out about the babies. Could we borrow the bay window? I know you stayed over there last night because Riley drunk texted me that she was going to get laid. Lucas guessed that she was a light weight."_ Farkle told Maya.

Maya turned to Riley. "They just need to borrow the bay window because Breana's out." She told her. "But we're naked!" Riley exclaimed. Maya rolled her eyes. "All you need to do is get clothes on." Before Riley could protest, Maya put her phone back up to her ear. "Just give us like thirty minutes to get dressed." She told Farkle. _"Ok, thank you Maya."_ Farkle said before he hung up.

Riley looked at Maya. Maya giggled. "If we take a shower together with no funny business, we could get done faster." She told Riley. "Ok." Riley agreed.

Riley and Maya were decent in just enough time before the party of three knocked on the door. Riley ran to the door. "Hi Farkle, Breana, Lucas." She said. "Hi Riley." Breana said. She looked like she had been crying. Riley frowned. "You guys know where the bay window is." She told the trio.

~***GMW***~

Breana walked to Riley's room with Farkle and Lucas. She sat in the center of the baby window, with Farkle and Lucas on either side of her. Farkle stroked her hair while Lucas rubbed her back, knowing that that was where the babies were kicking her the most. "What has you so freaked out about retaining the babies?" Farkle asked Breana. Lucas could feel how tense she was.

Breana chewed on her lip. "I-I'm scared of losing the babies. I know I'm in the second trimester, and almost in the third, but it could happen, and you know what happened before." she whispered. "I know." Lucas held her. "Elizabeth retired from being an Obstetrician to be a midwife, and she said the babies look good." Farkle reassured her. They had a midwife because she was terrified of hospitals, and as long as she and the babies were fine, a homebirth was what was best. "Plus we still don't know which one of us is the father." Farkle chuckled.

Breana smiled at Farkle and Lucas. "I hope each of you are the father of one of the babies. It's very plausible, since the twins are definitely fraternal, and how you guys share me." She giggled, blushing just a little bit. "Oh yeah?" Lucas teased her. Breana nodded. "Just ask Farkle. Farkle laughed. "It's true, there are a lot of examples of fraternal twins with different fathers." He told Lucas.

Lucas smiled. "Is there anything else?" He asked Breana. Breana nodded. "Yeah. I miss my family. There was a good reason I left, but the family I actually want in my life missed so much. Like high school graduation and me getting pregnant. And I don't want them to miss anymore." She'd primarily fled to New York to get away from her mother, and then she'd found an aunt, her mother's half sister, with a cousin the same age (aka Andy).

Farkle held Breana's hand. "My father has worked with yours before. I didn't want to pressure you, so I waited to tell you until you were ready." He told her. Stuart had worked with Donald Davenport before since they were both scientists with big companies. It wasn't his fault that her mother, his ex wife, was so bad.

"So what do you think?" Lucas asked Breana. "I would like to talk to my dad, yes." Breana told him. "I also think that I want to find out the genders of the babies."

~***GMW***~

Maya and Riley were sitting in the living room bay window. "Do you think they'll be ok?" Maya asked Riley. Riley nodded. "They love each other, and it's like when Farkle and Smackle were together, just 100 times more intense. They didn't propose to her just because she got pregnant, you know it was building up." Maya nodded. "Even though we don't know the entire story of all of her scars, I know it was bad, since obviously something happened after her and her twin brother were returned to her family. Obviously even I didn't have it as bad as she did." She explained to Riley.

Riley nodded. "We should do something special for them." She suggested. "Like what?" Maya wondered. "We could throw them a baby shower. And if they want to know, it can double as a gender reveal party." Riley told Maya. Maya nodded. "Sounds good. But what about us? Auggie and Ava almost walked in on us. Luckily I yelled at them to go away before they could come in." She said.

"I know. Maybe we could find an apartment near NYU, though in order to stay in apartment and not a dorm, we'd have to get married next July, so that we would have enough time to get the paperwork together." Riley explained. "It's already September. Do you really think we can plan a wedding in 10 months?" She looked at Riley like she was crazy, well she was, but that was besides the point.

"I don't know." Riley shrugged, grinning at Maya sheepishly.

* * *

 **Like I wanted this to focus both on Riley and the dynamic that is the Farkle/Breana/Lucas relationship.**


	11. the mouse

**Day 11: Domestic! OTP**

 _Moving into an apartment didn't entirely go as Riley and Maya planned. Luckily Lucas is an expert at catching mice._

* * *

 **This can be taken as a direct sequel to #10.**

* * *

"Guess what?" Riley asked Maya when she came in through the bay window. "What? That you're adorable?" Maya giggled. Riley rolled her eyes, giggling a little bit. "No, no that! One of my mom's clients has an apartment that they're going to sublet after his daughter moves the rest of her things out of it now that she's going to graduate school! It's close to NYU and everything!" She exclaimed. "Oh yeah?" Maya asked. "Yep. Though it's a studio, but we share a bed anyways." Riley said. Maya chuckled. "Sounds perfect." She hugged Riley. Riley hugged Maya back. "I love how your hair always smells like peaches."

Maya chuckled. "I should buy stock in peach shampoo." Riley giggled. "You should." She went along with the joke. Maya grinned. "When can we move in?" She asked Riley. "His daughter should be moving the rest of her things out by this week, and we have to have my mom get us a meeting with him." Riley told Maya.

"Ok." Maya said, ruffling Riley's hair. Riley giggled, smiling at Maya. "If you like my hair so much, why don't you braid it?" She asked her. "Maybe I will." Maya told Riley. "You have very pretty hair.

 **A Few Weeks Later:**

Maya and Riley were ready to move into their new apartment. It didn't come with furniture, nor had it had pets or smokers in it, so it was ready shortly after they made the deal. Cory and Topanga gave them the old furniture they had in storage, and Katy and Shawn had bought them a card table. It was only a card table because the apartment was only a trail, otherwise they might end up rigging the roommate picker for NYU so they could stay together. Or join the same sorority.

Cory, Shawn, Josh and Lucas all helped move furniture and boxes. Farkle stayed back at the Minkus' with Breana. Riley made their helpers lunch with the first groceries they bought, and it was fine, albeit a little claustrophobic with that many people inside an apartment made for one person, a couple, or a teeny tiny witch. Eric was even able to come, but he didn't really help move furniture, and he made jokes about Maya and Riley being witches. Maya made a joke right back about him being an idiot. Which isn't really a joke, but Lucas starting to talk about the childbirth class him, Breana and Farkle were attending shut him up. Cory almost fainted, while Josh, as a Pre-Med student, just rolled his eyes.

Maya was so glad when everyone finally left. She was on her period, and all she wanted was some Riley Matthews cuddles. They didn't have cable set up yet, just the tv and dvd player. "We should watch a movie peaches." Riley suggested. "Which one?" Maya raised her eyebrows at Riley. "You should pick since it's your time of the month, you just better protect me if you pick a scary one." Riley answered. The only reason their periods weren't synced was the fact that Riley's periods were irregular.

"We should watch The Purge." Maya grinned. "Don't worry, I'll protect you Rileykins." Riley rolled her eyes. "Fine." Maya giggled. "Double fine." The dvds and their clothes were the only boxes they had unpacked. They could live off of leftovers and take out for a few days while they got settled.

Maya put the movie in, wrapping her arms around Riley once she pushed play on the remote. Riley had her face in Maya's shoulder for most of the movie. Maya just held her, and somehow, they both fell asleep. Maya had seen 'The Purge' before, and it had been such a long day.

In the morning, Rile wriggled out of Maya's grasp. She decided to make breakfast for them. Chocolate waffles were Maya's favorite, and they had all the ingredients. At one point, Riley thought she heard noises, but she ignored until she started hearing squeaking noises. Riley whipped her head around. There was a grey mouse sitting in the middle of the kitchen area. She screamed almost as fast as she saw the tiny creature.

Maya came stalking into the kitchen. "Riley, what's wrong?" She stared at Riley. "M-m-mouse!" Riley pointed to it before running to hide behind Maya. Maya rolled her eyes. "Why are you scared of such a- HOLY SHIT that's a big mouse!" She yelped. "What are we going to do?" Riley asked Maya. "I'm not doing anything with that thing. I'm calling Huckleberry." Maya told Riley. "That's a good idea. Maybe he could get it out without hurting it." Riley said to Maya. "Honey, that thing is so big it might as well turn in Master Splinter any minute now!" Maya exaggerated, plus Splinter was a rat, not as mouse.

"You call Lucas." Riley told Maya. "He'll come for you." She said. "You're the one who's all scared of a mouse that just wants food." Maya argued. "You're the one who said it was huge!" Riley exclaimed. "Ugh, Maya, you're as stubborn as a bull. Fine, I'll call him."

Riley picked up her phone from the charger. Lucas had texted her the night before, so she just pushed the button to call him. _"Yes Riley?"_ Lucas wondered. "There's a huge mouse in our kitchen! Maya even said it was big!" Riley blew up. "I'm sorry, you know I'm terrified of wild rodents. Except squirrels." She apologized to Lucas.

 _"No worries. Let me guess, you want me to come deal with the mouse?"_ Riley could hear Lucas' laughter over the phone. "Would you please?" She lightly flirted with him. _"Oh Riley, you're lucky that I love you and that Breana and Farkle are still asleep. I'm going to have to leave a note for them."_ He explained.

"Thank you so much Lucas." Riley said. _"You're welcome Riles."_ Lucas said. Riley hung up. "He's on his way." She told Maya while keeping an eye on the mouse. "Go close all the doors so that the mouse can't get in any other room." Riley told Maya. Maya went to close all the doors.

When Lucas arrived, Riley opened the door armed with a frying pan. "Woah Riley, watch where you point that thing!" Lucas held his hands up. He had a few bags of stuff with him. "What's that?" Riley asked."Live traps, sticky traps, poison, gloves if I could just grab it. It all depends on how dumb it is." Lucas explained. Riley frowned. "I don't want to hurt it. Try to catch it yourself." She instructed Lucas. Lucas sighed. "The things I do for you." He pulled the heavy duty gloves out of one of the bags. "These will protect me from the mouse."

Riley watched Lucas put the gloves on before walking towards the mouse, who was now in the corner of the kitchen. "I can't watch!" She squealed, turning around. Maya rolled her eyes, watching Lucas work his magic. "Riley, I'm already done!" Lucas said a few minutes later. "This one is really dumb." He put the mouse in a box. "My hero." Riley giggled, fluttering her eyelashes. "Anytime Ma'am." Lucas tipped an imaginary hat to Riley.

Maya looked at Lucas. "How did you learn to do that? Nevermind, I don't need or want to know." She snorted. Lucas rolled his eyes. "Our barn had a mouse problem until the last two barn cats had kittens." Lucas said.

"Aww kittens!" Riley grinned. Lucas just chuckled. "Now if you excuse me, I must take this one someplace safe and get back to my fiance and cranky pregnant fiance."

* * *

We had a mouse in our house once, but one of our cats killed it. :)


	12. short & sweet

**Day 12: Free Day**

 _These were the moments they lived for._

* * *

 **So here we are. The last day of the 12 Days of Canon Challenge, but not the last in the series. I was going to write the baby show for Farkle, Breana and Lucas at first, but I wouldn't know how to compact that into a one shot that could be written in only a day. Plus I want to go out with a fluffy, snuggly bang.**

 **(Since #1, 3-5, and 7-12 are connected, would it be ok to be ok to collect them into a story that omits 2 and 6? Because there's someone on her that also posts every one shot in her lucaya series separately, which drives me nuts because I follow them, and I already get like 100 e-mails from various things while I'm at school and thus unable to clear the nonsense ones and do whatever I need to do right away.**

 **Sorry for the rant, but the e-mail clutter is definitely a stressor, albeit one that is small enough to deal with easily.)**

 **The drabble sequence takes place over the course of around a few days to a week.**

* * *

Without any more mice, Riley loved with Maya. She could get or give cuddles anytime she wants, not to mention that they didn't have to worry about being walked in on while doing… things. Riley giggled. She was finally getting a chance to actually make Maya her chocolate waffles.

Maya was woken up by a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. She was always a light sleeper, while Riley was the heavy sleeper. Maya walked to the kitchen. "What are you making honey?" She asked Riley. "Chocolate waffles, bacon and eggs." Riley smiled at Maya. "Your favorite peaches."

"Thank you honey." Maya kissed Riley. Maybe she pushed her against the counter a little, maybe she didn't.

~***GMW***~

"Maya, I don't feel good." Riley groaned. "I know honey." Maya said, rubbing Riley's back. Riley had woken up in the middle of the night sick with a stomachache. Maya had been up with her all night. "I know honey. But it's better out that to keep the yucky stuff inside your body." It sounded like something you would say to a child, but it was Riley. Maya kept rubbing Riley's back as she threw up. She just hoped that she didn't catch whatever Riley had when it was all said and done.

Riley curled up against Maya's side when she was done throwing up and dry heaving. Maya kept on rubbing her back. "Let's go to be so you could rest. I'll find you a bucket." She carried Riley to their bed.

~***GMW***~

"Maya, we have to at least figure out an idea of what we want to wear when we get married." Riley told Maya. Maya shrugged. "You wear a pretty dress, I'll wear a tux." She told Riley.

"Do you really want to wear a tux?" Riley questioned Maya. "No, not really. But I will if you want me too." Maya said. Riley rolled her eyes. "It's not just about me, you deserve to wear a pretty dress too." Riley told Maya. "And neither of us needs to conform to outdated gender roles. So what is none of us has a penis? We take turns being dominant!"

"Wow Riley, I've never see you that worked up before. It's getting me all hot and bothered." Maya kissed Riley passionately, tugging at her hair a little.

~***GMW***~

Maya woke up with her head on the bare chest of a still asleep Riley. Her skin was so soft and warm. She looked like an angel, just laying there with her hair splayed out around her head. Maya ran her fingers through Riley's hair, running them down to her neck where she lightly stroked.

"Maya, that tickles." Riley giggled, starting to wake up. Maya smiled at Riley. "I couldn't help it, you're so adorable." Riley giggled. "Oh, Maya." Maya looked at her. "I love you so much Riley." She whispered. "I love you too Maya." Riley held Maya close to her.

* * *

 **Remember quality over quantity. Plus you gotta love the fluff.**


End file.
